


Totally Worth It

by lovetheblazer



Series: Morphine as Truth Serum Verse [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheblazer/pseuds/lovetheblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is sick. Darren is not. This is new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Because three of my favorite people (Alyssa, Alexei, & Scott) are sick and I want to make them smile. Set three weeks after the last chapter of Morphine as Truth Serum, but it should work well enough as a stand alone fic. All you really need to know is newly established CrissColfer and buckets of fluff.

It took six calls before Chris  _finally_  answered the phone. Six calls. Over a thirty minute period. When Chris was already well over an hour late for their casual-but-still-a-date movie marathon. So needless to say, Darren was just a little worked up by the time Chris finally picked up the damn phone.

“Mmhmm Darren?” Chris croaked into the phone.

“Chris? You're alive?” Darren asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah? Why wouldn't I be alive?” Chris whined, his brain still not fully engaged. “Wait,” he groaned a minute later. “What time is it?”

“Eight thirty,” Darren replied evenly.

“Oh...fuck,” Chris winced. “Sorry.”

 “It's okay,” Darren chuckled. “You can't help it if you're sick.”

 “What?” Chris shot back, a bit defensively. “I'm not sick.”

 “Really, you've just been gargling molten lava then, huh?” Darren said.

“What?” Chris asked. “Darren, that's just –  _what_?”

“You sound like shit. And you had a voice when I saw you last night. I seem to remember you being quite loud, come to think of it...” Darren trailed off, a smirk on his face, remembering.

Chris opened his mouth, intending to argue his point. But talking required drawing a breath and his throat felt like sandpaper and suddenly he was coughing hard, his eyes watering with the force of it. Chris struggled to catch his breath, listening to Darren fail to suppress a helpless giggle. 

“So you were saying?” Darren commented wryly.

“Shut uuuuup,” Chris moaned. “Don't laugh at me. I might have the plague.”

“Well, I was gonna come over, but if you have the plague, I don't know...” Darren teased gently.

“I hate you,” Chris mumbled. “Bring soup?” And after a pause, “And ice cream?”

“Go lie down, okay? I'll be there in thirty minutes,” Darren soothed, tucking the phone between his shoulder and chin and grabbing a spare scrap of paper to jot down a quick grocery list.

“I'm already lying down,” Chris grumbled.

“Even better. Want me to sing you to sleep?” Darren cooed.

“I hate you so freaking much,” Chris moaned. “Gonna lock you out of the house.”

“I have it on good authority that you don't hate me. I think you might even love me?” 

“Debatable,” Chris rasped. 

“I will earn back your love through soup and ice cream and cuddles,” Darren announced loudly.

 “Yikes Darren, we've talked about this,” Chris warned. “Inside voice.” Before Chris could say more, he broke into another wheezing cough that left Darren wincing in sympathy.

“Honey...” Darren breathed. “You sound awful. Do you have any medicine at your house?”

“Not really,” Chris managed once his chest stopped spasming.

 “On it,” Darren replied quickly, adding several items to his grocery list “...I'll be there soon, okay? Just don't like move or cough up a lung in the meantime, okay?”

“I'll do my best,” Chris mumbled, hanging up the phone, pulling the blanket up to his chin, and falling into a fitful sleep on the couch almost immediately.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Darren let himself into Chris house with the spare key, his arms laden with groceries. He set them on the kitchen counter, before heading into the living room, his heart swelling with fondness when he saw Chris on the couch, cocooned in a blanket with only his head peeking out the top, snuffling a little in his sleep. Darren bent down, planting a kiss on Chris' forehead, frowning when he realized Chris felt a bit too warm for the room. He decided to let Chris sleep while he could, heading back to the kitchen to make his mother's famous minestrone soup, having witnessed its miraculous cold fighting powers on several occasions. His mom was more than a little magical like that.

He was stirring the finished soup, singing Katy Perry's “Part of Me” quietly when he heard a voice from the living room croak “Darren?”

Darren turned down the heat, leaving the soup to simmer, and headed towards the living room. Chris was half on and half off the couch by this point, trying and failing to free himself from his blanket, sweating heavily. Darren knelt next to Chris, reaching up a hand to feel Chris' forehead and cheeks in turn.

“You're here,” Chris mumbled, still half a sleep.

“'Course I'm here,” Darren replied. “How are you feeling? Pretty sure you're running a fever, but we should check to be sure.”

“Mhmm m'hot and cold and I feel like death,” Chris whimpered. 

“Oh honey,” Darren murmured sympathetically, sitting on the couch next to Chris. “Come here,” he requested, reaching out his arms. Chris leaned against him gratefully, allowing himself to be rearranged until he curled into Darren's side. Darren rested his cheek against Chris' hair, running his fingers up and down Chris' arm in what he hoped was a soothing motion. Chris simply melted into him, his body warm and pliant.

They stayed that way for several minutes, until Darren was starting to wonder if Chris had fallen back asleep.

“What smells so good?” Chris mumbled at last, startling Darren slightly. 

“I made soup,” Darren answered proudly. “Want some?”

 “Mhmm, comfortable. Don't want to move,” Chris whined.

“Have you really not figured out that I'm going to wait on you hand and foot all weekend? Really Christopher, it's like you don't know me at all,” Darren pouted. “I'll bring you the soup. Obviously.”

“You don't have to do that,” Chris replied instantly, still not used to having someone care about him so much.

“Yes, I do. Just like you had to sleep in my hospital room for two days and then wait on me hand and foot for a week after that when I had my appendix out, remember?”

“Oh,  _right_ ,” Chris said after a minute. “Singing you Disney songs. Feeding you applesauce. Yeah, you do owe me, I guess.” 

Darren chuckled. “Yup, gonna be working off that cosmic debt for the rest of my life, I think. Also the embarrassment.”

“Shut up,” Chris groaned. “You were cute. Pathetic, but cute. And it got us here, so totally worth it.”

“Totally worth it,” Darren echoed, planting an impulsive kiss on the bridge of Chris' nose, followed by his cheek, then his mouth.

“You can't kiss me. You'll get sick,” Chris protested weakly against Darren's lips.

“Totally worth it,” Darren repeated, smiling down at Chris as he brushed a sweaty lock of hair from his temple. 

 

 


End file.
